Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor will exert its best efforts to investigate the clinical pharmacology of potential anticancer agents with primary concern of the acquisition of data relating to the absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion of these agents in man. These agents may be currently in clinical trials, or they may be introduced at a later date. Analytic methods will be developed for the identification and measurement of the agent and its metabolites in physiological media. Limited studies will be conducted in experimental animals to correlate with and supplement observations made in patients. The selection of agents for study will be made by the Project Officer in concert with the Contractor and will be furnished by the Government.